A story never written
by Trekky001
Summary: Holmes reads an interesting add in the paper and takes his friend on a stake out. Who is the mysterious man they are waiting for? Find out! Not slash.


A story never written

Watson sat at the breakfast table and carelessly picked up his fork to attack a plate of scrambled eggs Mrs. Hudson made, just for a change. 'It's necessary to provide Holmes with at least a negligible deviation from his routine,' he thought to himself. It has been awhile since his last case and it was obvious to both of them he was getting restless and as always this prompted a great deal of concern. Watson barely managed to wean him of cocaine, so another setback needed to be avoided at all costs. This morning, however, looked like things were about to change. Holmes was completely immersed in The Daily Telegraph, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his deep-set eyes were balls of fire. He obviously read something that could lead to a new case which would finally present a challenge worthy of one of the greatest minds that ever lived.

Watson ate his breakfast in silence waiting for his friend to finish reading. When Holmes finally looked up, he was grinning: "Good morning Watson! As you can observe there is no need for your silly agreements with Mrs. Hudson regarding most insignificant aspects of my breakfast, for the days of mind-deadening boredom are over!" He handed him the paper, opened on page dedicated to small adds. One in particular stood out: "The duckling is weakened, a meeting most urgent. Bow, drink and you shall coin the destiny. Mother goose."

"But Holmes, what on Earth is this gibberish suppose to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Think, Watson, think!"

"Well, the man - or the woman - who paid for this was obviously warning whoever this was intended for about a threat to someone, a child perhaps. This is the reason he wants to meet him or her - as for the second part I must admit I have no idea what to think of it."

Holmes leaned forward, joining the tips of his fingers. "My dear Watson, it seems to me your old age is showing its bitter fruits. Even your reasoning skills should not have find this a too difficult nut to crack."

Watson made an offended face, then added with a meanish smirk: "Careful, Holmes, you might taste them sooner than you think yourself. Now, tell me, what have you deduced from this?"

"Like I said, it is painfully obvious. Bow, drink and you shall coin the destiny. He or she is simply saying the meeting will take place at that wishing-well near the London opera house."

"But of course! You were right, Holmes, I don't know how I could have missed this."

Holmes pushed away his plate and stood up. "Well, Watson, what are you waiting for! Let us see what mother goose has in store for us!" He grabbed his cylinder and jerkily opened the door.

Watson cleared his throat. "You know nothing brings me more pleasure than our joint endeavours to get to the bottom of most erratic of things, but we can't just wait by that fountain all day! Have you deduced a possible time of this meeting, may I ask?"

Holmes laughed merrily. "As our famous and wise contemporary once said: Genius is one percent of inspiration and ninety-nine percent of perspiration. No more wretched excuses, take your overcoat and we shall be on our way!"

oooooo

As the two men paid the hansom driver when he dropped them off at the opera house, Holmes stamped his cane upon the pavement. "We are here Watson, the well is just around that corner. We shall monitor it from over there." He pointed his cane to the building across from it. They crossed the street and knelt behind the iron fence. After a few moments Watson spoke:

"Holmes, once more - I don't think we should waste our time with this, after all, we could be stranded here for days!"

"Come, Watson, the message said it was urgent, the meeting has to take place today." He lifted his head to see better. "Look!"

Watson turned and saw a man approach the well. The man stopped and restlessly paced around for awhile, occasionally glancing at his watch he then impatiently put back in his pocket.

Holmes whispered in Watson's ear: "It appears his partner is not coming, perhaps he missed the add or has been a victim of some crippling misfortune. It is only a matter of time before he decides to leave, you must follow him Watson!"

Watson looked at him as if he'd gone mad and objected. "Holmes! How do you know this is even our man, this is a popular gathering place, he could have been waiting for anyone, I am not about to..."

"Watson, I have a reason to believe this is a most serious, even life or death matter! I need to inform Lestrade immediately of my conclusions therefore you have to ensure this man does not escape justice. You have brought your revolver, haven't you?"

"I always do, but Holmes..."

The man finally had enough of waiting. He angrily reached into his coat again, took out a letter and started walking away. This prompted Holmes to vigorously grab his friends shoulders. "There is no time for extensive explainations, go after him and, if possible, try to obtain that letter! I shall track down our dearest inspector."

ooooooo

When Watson came back into their lodgings, the clock above the fireplace striked 11 pm. He was dusty, exhausted and hungry as a horse. Holmes who was sitting on the couch gestured towards the tray on the salon table.

"Mrs. Hudson left some cold dinner for you, where ever have you detained yourself for so long?"

"What do you mean Holmes, you send me after that bloke. I followed him across the quarter of the city until he finally jumped over this hedge on the Bellstreet and before I could catch up, he was gone!" He sat down. "I'm afraid this is going to stay one of those cases you keep under U, that is - Unsolved."

"On the contrary Watson, the case is certainly solved and closed."

Watson dropped his jaw. "How? As I said- the man got away and it was pointless in any case! Listen, Holmes, I have to tell you something, I..."

Holmes interrupted him: "The man in question left our apartment just a half hour ago."

His eyes nearly popped out. "Holmes, what on..?"

"He left that letter, would you be interested in reading it?" he asked innocently.

The doctor took a piece of paper Holmes was handing out to him and, after reading it, threw his head back and burst into a thunderous laughter. Upon recovery he read out loud: "_Let that be a lesson to you for attempting to send your closest friend on a wild goose chase. Sincerely yours, Sherlock Holmes._" He put the paper on the table. "When did you know?"

Holmes smirked. "I suspected you published that add the moment I read it. Particularly since we visited the opera house only a week ago. Not to mention you have been watching every single move I made for the last two weeks, like a mother goose indeed. My suspicions were confirmed when Mrs. Hudson served our unusual breakfast so I asked an acquaintance of mine to help me give you a taste of your own medicine, my dear doctor."

"I should have realised you would see right through my little scheme. You were right, old age must be catching up with me."

Holmes stepped forward and put his hand on Watson's shoulder: "Yes, it may not have proved to be significantly challenging, however pulling your leg was ever so amusing. Do not loose sleep on my account, my friend, I have no intention of returning to old ways." As he picked up his violin, Watson knew this was one of those cases he would most defenetly keep under U – Unwritten.


End file.
